


Set Meal B

by blshounen



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blshounen/pseuds/blshounen
Summary: The restaurant specialty also know as "Set Meal B" consists of a plate of Omurice... and Pudding for dessert.
Relationships: Pudding/Omurice (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	1. Concert Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant specialty also know as "Set Meal B" consists of a plate of Omurice... and Pudding for dessert.

Pudding monitors Jello’s concert from the sidelines observing for any potential trouble that may occur.

A Fallen Angel had just attacked this town, so Jello wanted to perform here to lighten the people up.  
The attack injured a lot of men in town, and due to lack of manpower, Pudding temporarily joins the security force.  
Wearing his Holiday Sergeant uniform, Pudding continues to monitor the area.

  
On his watch he noticed Omurice in the front row—cheering for Jello like he always does.

It is to be expected, where Jello performs, Omurice will sure to follow.

Omurice's enthusiastic cheering is still overwhelming, that one could feel his love for her even from a distance.  
Pudding smiled and thought,  
_'It’s obnoxious, but you could tell that his adoration is pure which is a relief.'_

That changes when Pudding notices Omurice again, this time with a… mini stage that has dancing balloons.  
_'It's clearly blocking the view from everyone else behind.'_  
Pudding thought as he rushed over to apprehend him.  
“Hey stop!”

* * *

Pudding sighed as he was left with Omurice again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Extravagant stunts are NOT ALLOWED!"  
"How did you manage to hide this from security?!"

"By the Power of LOVE!" Omurice smirked while doing a peace pose with a wink.

Pudding closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.  
"Well that _'Power of LOVE'_ made you stuck here with me; missing the show."

"Missing? I have the BEST VIEW here!"

Pudding heard Omurice's voice seemed distant so he looked beside him– only to find a 'Jello Egg' (from his Sleepy Time skin) in his place.

"WHAT THE-"  
"Backup!" Pudding called for reinforcements.

_'How did he manage to pull those tricks on me? He was just here a second ago!'  
_Pudding thought.

Pudding jumped over the barricade and headed towards the idiot pilot, screaming at the top of his lungs,  
"OMURAISUUUUUUUU"

* * *

"THAT WAS THE BEST CONCERT EVER!!" Omurice grinned.

Pudding smacked Omurice off his high horse.  
They're currently in the backroom while Security double checks if there's anything else Omurice left in the venue.

"Don't get carried away too much. You might get banned from the next one."  
"Also, Airships are now **PRO.HI.BI.TED.** " Pudding said expressing every syllable for Omurice.

"Then I'm going to use a new stunt next time." Omurice said confidently.

Pudding glances at Omurice who's happily humming at his "achievement".  
_'Although all of his stunts were troublesome, it's no doubt that Jello's concerts had been very lively... and it's all thanks to him...'  
_Pudding smiled faintly while lost in his thoughts.

Omurice notices Pudding staring a him with a smile and asked,  
"Pudding, what are you looking at?”

"N-nothing."  
Pudding said as he fixes his glasses- hiding his flustered reaction.

Omurice smirked.  
"Hey, what were you thinking while looking at me like that?" Omurice teased.

"HUH?!" Pudding deny his accusations by looking at him coldly.

"Oh come on Pudding...  
We're alone in this room...  
Just tell me...

If you wanted to talk about how great Jello was!"  
Omurice said with his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Pudding burst into laughter, confusing the Food Soul beside him.  
"That's the only thing that runs in your head, isn't it?"

Calming down, Pudding looks at Omurice.  
The food soul still had a confused look on his face which lured Pudding.

“Very well…”  
“Let me **_show_** you what I’m thinking…”


	2. A Game of M and R

"Omurice, 3 orders of Baked Potatoes."  
Pudding called out from the counter.

Hands full with orders, Omurice wasn't able to recognize Pudding's voice.  
"Ye-" Omurice was about to the take the order slip, but as soon as he saw Pudding, he turned around squatting on the floor.

"Yes!" Hawthorne Ball stepped over and took the order.

Pudding & Hawthorne Ball looked at Omurice–whose face is buried in his knees– for a moment then headed back to work.

“Omurice, when you’re done with– uhm whatever you’re doing, please help me out over here. Hawthorne Ball said.

“Okay.” Omurice answered reluctantly.

"3 Baked Potatoes" Omurice called over the counter.

 _'I really hope Pudding won't be the one getting the order'_  
Omurice sighed.

"Yes, Thank You."

Omurice flinched as their hands touched when Pudding grabs the order.  
Pudding notices this, but before he can ask Omurice about it he quickly head back to the kitchen.

* * *

Running into each other, Pudding called out Omurice for another order  
“Omu– “

Before Pudding can call him, Omurice run quickly past him in the kitchen.

~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~

Pudding noticed Omurice again, struggling to carry a box of potatoes.  
“Do you need help with that?” Pudding volunteered.

Like under the “Restore Energy" power-up, Omurice zoomed to the kitchen, leaving Pudding aside.

~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~

Pudding heads towards the employee’s area to for his break and noticed Omurice inside,

“Oh, taking your break?” Pudding asked as they meet once again in the break room.  
Pudding enters and was about to take a seat on the other side of the table where Omurice was.

As if not wanting to share the room, Omurice gulped down the Orange Juice that he was drinking and went out in hurry.

* * *

“Hey Sandwich, I think Omurice is avoiding me.” Pudding confronted his fellow Food Soul.

“Hmm? Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Yeah, but—here look.”

Pudding called out to Omurice, who incidentally appeared right in front of them.  
“Omu—”

Omurice not looking back, shuddered and ran at the speed of light as soon as he heard Pudding.

“See. “  
Sandwich nods in agreement.

“So, help me out here…”

* * *

“Did you see? There appears to be a Jello plush inside the stockroom, I wonder who owns it?”  
Sandwich tells this to Popcorn, knowing that Omurice is beside them.

“Huh?”  
Popcorn was confused.  
He wasn’t part of Pudding’s plan so Popcorn’s genuine reaction would surely convince Omurice.  
  


“Shouldn’t you be talking to Omurice about that? He’s right the—Oh. He left.”  
“Thank you~” Sandwich smiled.

Popcorn looked back and noticed a sack of coins on Sandwich’s destination.  
_‘Oh... that’s why…’_

* * *

Omurice rushed into the storeroom and found the Jello plush suspiciously lighted, but Omurice thought otherwise—a gift from (Rice) God.

As soon as he rushed inside to grab it the door behind him slammed shut with Pudding beside it.

“Pudding!” Omurice greeted happily with his eyes gleaming with happiness, showing off the Jelly plush.  
Hugging it with his face, forgetting that he was avoiding Pudding earlier.

“Tch.” Pudding clicked his tongue and the same time locking the storeroom behind.

Pudding’s change in attitude suddenly reminded Omurice that he’s on guard around Pudding.

“Uhh Pudding? Did you lock the door?” Omurice asked nervously noticing Pudding’s hands on the lock

Pudding didn’t answer his question and approaches the soul ‘calmly’.

This wasn’t the case for Omurice, every step Pudding takes feels menacing for him.  
Omurice tries to escape by moving backwards to create some distance between him and Pudding.  
But since they’re in a room, he’s bound to be pressed in a wall anytime soon.

As soon as Omurice felt that hard surface behind him, he holds up the Jelly plush over his mouth as a line of self-defense.

Pudding slams the wall beside Omurice’s head and asked,  
“Why are you avoiding me?”

“What are you talking about?” Omurice look sideways avoiding Pudding’s gaze

“There you go again.” Pudding runs out of patience, and grabbed his chin and kiss the Jello plush.

“Y-you! What are you doing?!”

“What do you mean, I’m kissing the one I like.”

Embarrassed, Omurice shoved the Jelly plush into Pudding’s mouth.  
“Then go kiss the real one!”

Lowering the plush, Pudding spoke,  
“You’re right.”

Pudding leans forward and kiss Omurice,  
“I like you.”

_‘Pudding likes me?’_ Omurice thought. _‘Since when?’_  
Omurice’s head was full of question. He thought that fatigue made Pudding mistook him for Jello back then, so he’s fixated on avoiding Pudding.  
The Food Soul was in mixed emotions. Confused. Embarrassed. Speechless.

Pudding retracted and saw a blushing Omurice.  
He leans forward but Omurice senses this and pushed him away gently.

“Wait..”

“Omurice.”  
Pudding gave Omurice a warm smile and said, “I like you.”


	3. Inside the (Store)Room

Pressed against the storeroom wall, Pudding makes his way inside Omurice’s shirt.  
Omurice twitches as Pudding explore his chest, eventually touching his nipples.

Pudding sway his fingers left and right teasing Omurice’s nipples. The continued motion eventually made both nipples hard in which Pudding anticipated.  
“Ah!” Omurice let out a surprised moan when Pudding pinches both nipples.

Omurice quickly covers his mouth with his two hands, as he remembers that they’re just inside the restaurant storeroom.

Pudding smirked and proceeds to lower his hands towards Omurice’s pants and unzipped Omurice’s zipper.  
“What are you doing?!” Omurice yelled in a soft voice while Pudding uncover Omurice’s member.

“Eating the meat of Omurice.” Pudding said before devouring Omurice.

Before Omurice can react to Pudding’s remark, Omurice let out a silent moan as the sensation of having his member in someone else’s mouth was a first for this virgin otaku.

_‘Pudding was amazing’_ Omurice thought.

Pudding bobbed his head up and down, up and down, coating Omurice’s meat with his saliva.  
Pudding wanted to tease Omurice so he retracted and started to lick Omurice’s shaft. Moving to the top, Pudding lick the tip which causes Omurice to groan.  
Hearing success, Pudding goes back to suck Omurice.

  
 ~~~~Every time Pudding buried his head, Omurice felt unbelievable pleasure. Pleasure so intense Omurice couldn't stand it and lies on the floor while Pudding keep sucking him off.

“P—pudding…”

Pudding looked up at Omurice.  
Omurice’s breathing was heavy from arousal. His erotic face stirred Pudding up stopping him from his fellatio.

Omurice was surprised by Pudding’s sudden retraction. He wanted release, but at the same time don’t.  
Relieved, Omurice starts to calms down-- he closed his eyes and slowly breathe in some air.

Omurice still feels fuzzy from arousal, but he’s sense of hearing was sharp.  
He heard something, so he checks into Pudding. Half-awake he saw of Pudding coating his member with a yellow flimsy substance that resembles his “Pudding Shield”

Omurice asked “Pudding what are you doing?”

As soon as Omurice finished his question, Pudding thrust inside smoothly with the help of his “sweet shield”.

“Ahh!” Omurice coming onto his senses, yelped on the surprising sensation of having Pudding fully inside him in one swoop.

Pudding withdraw with only the tip inside.  
“P—pudding, w—wait.”

Omurice was stopped midway when Pudding thrust back deep into Omurice.

“Ngh!” Omurice moan in pain.

Pudding heard this and carefully hold the Food Soul. He pulled back his hips slowly, leaving his head inside, then slowly penetrates Omurice again.

Omurice felt discomfort every time Pudding thrusts inside him. It felt like Pudding was slowly exploring his deepest parts.

  
After a while Omurice’s expression starts to change, his face still shows faint signs of pain, but is slowly disappearing after being accustomed to Pudding’s thrusts.

Pudding then started to hear Omurice’s little moans, and this gave him the go signal to start moving faster.

Omurice felt Pudding’s pace change. He started to cover his mouth with both hands to keep his voice from leaking out.

Pudding noticed this and slammed deeply into Omurice. Reaching his deepest parts, Pudding leaned forwards and whispered next to Omurice’s ear,  
“Hey, let me hear your voice”

The surprising feeling of Pudding’s member deep inside him, and Pudding’s voice so near to his ear made Omurice clench tightly onto Pudding.  
Ashamed, Omurice shook his head denying Pudding of his voice.

Pudding felt Omurice’s rear squeezing his member. This turned Pudding on and thought of an idea.  
He thought that since Omurice won’t let him hear his voice, he’ll just force it.

Pudding rise back slowly retracting his member trying to fool Omurice that it will be gentle as before-- before slamming hard, back into Omurice.

Omurice was distressed. He thought that Pudding was going to be gentle this time. He squirmed at awful feeling when Pudding holds him hard. Pudding didn’t mind this and keeps on thrusting hard inside Omurice.

Pudding notice Omurice struggling to keep his voice down.  
 _‘He’s close, he’s starting to feel it’_ , Pudding thought and picks up the pace by moving faster.

Omurice felt Pudding’s thrusts were getting faster and faster, that soft moans started to escape from his mouth without him noticing. Omurice was feeling weird again— the feeling was similar earlier when Pudding was giving him a head.

“Pu-pudding…” Omurice moaned.  
Pudding hearing Omurice’s voice excited him and rams hardly into Omurice again.

“I’m gonna—” Omurice unable to finish his sentence was too drown in pleasure Pudding’s giving him.  
“Me too…” Pudding pants.

“Together now…” Pudding’s thrusts were getting slower and deeper as he pours his *cream* deep inside Omurice.

Omurice felt his hot fluid over his abdomen, at the same time he felt Pudding’s throbbing member being coated with the hot fluid it released within.

"Pudding…” Omurice whimpered

The worried Pudding helps Omurice up--forgetting they’re still connected to each other—Omurice froze as he felt Pudding’s member stab him deep.  
Omurice was trembling in pain, it was painful to move when his rear was squeezing hard into Pudding’s member. He couldn’t anything else, so he clings to Pudding’s back.

Pudding can feel Omurice’s heavy breathing into his ear, enticing him even more.  
So instead of helping Omurice out, Pudding pushes down Omurice butt, penetrating him deeper.

“Ah!”  
Omurice throws his head backwards letting out a pained moan.  
Pudding catches Omurice’s mouth by kissing him, suppressing his moans.

Pudding rocks Omurice up and down. His movements were slow, but the impact is hard, slamming deep inside Omurice.

Omurice wanted more, so he follows Pudding’s rhythm. Moving his hips, he synchronized with Pudding. Every time Pudding rams his member inside him he would move his butt down letting Pudding explore deeper within him.

Pleasure runs wildly into Omurice head, he wanted to moan but Pudding still has his mouth occupied. Inside Omurice’s mouth Pudding keep his dominance by stirring Omurice’s tongue around him.

Pressure is building inside Omurice’s member, he tighten his grip around Pudding and his member.  
Pudding felt Omurice squeezing him tighter, so he sped up his thrusts.  
  


Pudding breaks their kiss to focus and moving faster.  
Omurice’s moans were finally released, stirring Pudding up more and more.

Holding Omurice’s butt he again bang his member deep into him, before retracting and slamming back inside. Moving faster, and faster, he thrust deep into Omurice before releasing a second time. Omurice came with him ejecting hot liquid between their skin.

Exhausted the two boys sat down, Pudding sat down the storeroom floor and remember to pull out of Omurice.  
When Pudding pulled out, Omurice shuddered as he felt Pudding’s seed leaking out. Pudding then sits Omurice on his lap instead of on the floor.

Omurice punch him softly and said in an irritated voice, “You…”

Pudding kiss Omurice’s forehead trying to cheer him up.

“I thought it was Jello that you like.” Omurice looks sideways trying to hide his embarrassment.

Pudding chuckles.  
“Stupid, you are the one I kissed back then, remember?”

Omurice blushes as he remembers what happened to the security room back then.

Pudding notices this. He holds Omurice closer before hugging him.  
Omurice smiles and hugs Pudding back.

* * *

“Pudding you do know that we’re still in the restaurant storeroom, right?” Omurice asks

Pudding scratches his head and tries to laugh it off avoiding the question.

Omurice sighed.  
Omurice started to cast “Otaku Reinforcement” on themselves to remove their "debuffs"

Omurice started to clothe himself when Pudding glomps him from behind.

“Next time, let’s take this to bed.”

Omurice blushes and stammered, “As if there will be one!”  
Before exiting the storeroom.

Pudding laughs. He follows Omurices out after grabbing a box of ingredients- and the Jello plush Omurice forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Omurice's "Otaku Reinforcement" doesn't remove debuff on the game.  
> \--but it could be once when Omurice receives an artifact.
> 
> PS: If Omurice ever gets an Artifact, I hope his Artifact is the Jello doll and not his Lightsticks. It fun to imagine that Pudding gave Omurice the Jello doll, and that special doll became his artifact <3
> 
> PPS: Pudding's "Pudding Shield" is also not used like that in the game. Please remove thoughts of it now. NOW.


End file.
